A processor, such as, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphic processing unit (GPU), typically utilizes error detection and correction techniques to ensure data reliability and thereby ensure proper operation. However, the error detection and correction techniques may have a detrimental impact on processor performance. For example, correcting errors “in-line” has a negative effect on benchmark performance because memory latency is increased for all memory accesses, not just memory accesses with errors. Thus, providing improved and cost-efficient techniques for the assessment of various error detection and correction techniques is desirable.